Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The flow rate of blood in a blood vessel of a person can be related to a variety of properties of the state of health of the person. For example, the flow rate of blood in a vessel can be related to a heart rate, a blood pressure, a blood flow and/or a pressure profile. The flow rate of blood in one or more blood vessels of the person could be detected in a clinical environment to determine a health state or other medical information about the person. Detection of the flow rate of blood in a blood vessel of a person over a protracted period of time (e.g., for a period of hours or days) in a variety of environments (e.g., a home environment, a work environment) could allow the determination of information about a health state of the person. Such information could be used to diagnose an adverse health state (e.g., heart disease, aortic stenosis, aortic regurgitation) of the person, to develop a baseline ‘healthy’ data set for the person, to detect the early stages of the development of an adverse health condition, to inform an exercise regimen of the person, and/or to enable some other application.